


who tryna smash????

by cactustipper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, lil bit of fluff, this is just a lil drabble to celebrate chrom in smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactustipper/pseuds/cactustipper
Summary: "You made it!" Robin burst out, wrapping his arms around Chrom's shoulders. "You made it! You made it!"





	who tryna smash????

_**"Chrom!"** _

__

The Exalt woke with a start, nearly jumping out of his skin when Robin practically landed on top of him, his hands on each side of his head.

 

"R-Robin…?" he asked dazedly, blinking away sleep. The morning light was too much, and he held back a groan as his head throbbed.

 

His husband leaned down to ignite a long, sweet kiss, bringing attention to the rest of Chrom's body. When Robin withdrew, his eyes were sparkling as he beamed down at him. The tactician was usually very reserved; Chrom dimly wondered if he was feeling well.

 

"It isn't my birthday, so what's going on…?" he mumbled, reaching up a hand to rub his eyes. Then he paused. "… _Is_ it my birthday?"

 

Robin laughed above him, and the Exalt flushed. Oh shit, it _was_ his birthday _wasn't_ it? He was going to be teased about this for the rest—

 

"Look!" his husband's cheer cut into his thoughts. Robin shifted his weight to one arm and lifted the other to reveal an envelope.

 

He leaned back as Chrom sat up against the headboard, accepting the paper from Robin. He looked at the other man curiously, who appeared to be holding back giggles.

 

" _Chrom - Fire Emblem Awakening_ ," read one side. He turned it over, his eyes widening. A circular seal held the letter shut, the ball having a cross that met in the lower left hand corner.

 

"You made it!" Robin burst out, wrapping his arms around Chrom's shoulders. "You made it! You made it!"

 

Chrom blinked at him, before casting the envelope aside. He reached up to cup Robin's cheek, gently drawing him forward for a kiss. He felt his husband's grin against his lips, and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

He released Robin, pressing his forehead against the tactician's.

 

"…Hope you're ready for me to kick your ass."

 

Robin's eyebrows lifted, before he scoffed and pushed against Chrom's chest.

 

"Yeah, right, _Roy-clone!_ "

 

" _Hey!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> HES HOME


End file.
